1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to vests and other types of garments and more particularly, to garments that are able to reflect radar to aid in locating a wearer thereof.
Hikers, hunters, and boating enthusiasts sometimes encounter mishap and require rescue. For example, a hiker can fall and become injured and may therefore be unable to move or to summon help.
Similarly, a hunter can experience a mishap and be in need of rescue. Depending on the nature of the problem the person may not be able to assist in any capacity that would serve to aid in their detection and rescue.
A person on a boat or ship is in danger of falling overboard or of being cast overboard should the boat or ship sink. A person afloat in the water is especially difficult to see. The chop of the waves tends to obscure them from vision.
To any person injured and in need of rescue the most effective means to locate a person is generally by air. However, a person can easily be lost on the ground surface or in the water and be difficult to spot visually from the air. A person afloat in the ocean can appear as a tiny insignificant spot that is virtually invisible to the eye amid the enormous expanse of water.
A person stranded in the wilderness can be camouflaged or completely obscured by tree cover and therefore be totally hidden to sight from the air.
It is desirable to provide a device that can be worn and which would reflect radar and therefore, provide an optimum strength signal return (i.e., echo) for detection by aircraft.
It is also desirable that the device be highly visible to the eye. If, for example, a hunter is wearing it and his visual detection by other hunters ensures his safety then it must be easy to spot less the wearer be mistaken for a game animal.
Conversely, for other applications a wearer may not wish to visually stand out. He or she may, in fact, prefer a garment that blends in and is visually neutral in appearance yet which can be of use in locating the wearer by radar if necessary.
Furthermore, a hunter may wish to have the security of wearing a garment that can be spotted by radar yet which is camouflaged and therefore virtually invisible to the eye. Clearly, the difficulty in spotting a disabled hunter who is wearing camouflage apparel from the air is significant. Such a person would, heretofore, be virtually impossible to spot from the air or even by ground observation. One could literally step on a camouflaged person before being able to detect him or her.
Heretofore, the conflicting needs of promoting radar detectability and also of satisfying visual aesthetics have not been met.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a radar reflective garment that can be worn and which can aid in rescue.
2. Description of Prior Art
Vest, blankets, and safety markers are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,810 to Merikallio, Jan. 9, 1973;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,096 to Scesney, Apr. 15, 1975;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,882 to Evert, Feb. 12, 1985;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,287 to Yonover, Jun. 6, 1995; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,233 to Courtney, May 14, 1996.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a radar reflective garment that is of use in locating a wearer.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a radar reflective garment that reflects radar.
Another object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that improves detection by radar.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that includes a preferred visual appearance.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that includes a visual appearance that is highly visible.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that includes a visual appearance that is selected to match the requirements of the wearer.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that includes two layers.
One further object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that includes a first layer that reflects radar and a second layer that is of a desired visual appearance.
One further important object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that includes a first inner layer that reflects radar and a second outer layer that is disposed over the first inner layer and which includes a desired visual appearance.
One still further object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that provides protection from the elements.
One still further important object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that serves as a wind breaker.
One yet further object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that can be used as a floatation device.
One yet further important object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that can be used to provide added insulation from ambient conditions for the wearer.
One yet further especially important object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that is difficult to spot visually yet which enhances detection by radar.
One still further especially important object of the invention is to provide a radar reflective garment that includes a difficult to spot camouflage outer appearance yet which is detectable by radar.
Briefly, a radar reflective garment that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a first inner layer that is formed of a flexible material that reflects radar. A second outer layer is disposed over the first inner layer. The second outer layer includes a preferred visual appearance. The garment, according to a preferred embodiment, is a vest. The garment may also function as a windbreak. According to a modification, additional material may be disposed intermediate the first and second layers. If the additional material aids in floatation, the radar reflective garment is adapted to function as a floatation device. If the additional material aids in the retention of heat, the radar reflective garment is adapted to function as an insulating garment.